


Children of Victories

by Tykki



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-canon. Allen meets Eaze and the rest of Tykki's gang, but does he really have anything to tell them?</p>
<p>Translation of my Russian ficlet.<br/>Beta-reading: Sesshoumaru and… You-know-Who (this person told me not to mention the name))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of Victories

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Дети побед](https://archiveofourown.org/works/816215) by [Tykki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki). 



While traveling on the Order's business, Allen Walker, matured and missing his left arm, meets them in the train's carriage, but doesn't recognize them immediately. They can't recognize him all the more.

Understanding dawns when Allen takes a closer look at yet another grown up boy, and it's actually thanks to the mask on his face.

\- Hey, you're..! – the young General can't help but exclaim. He regrets about it instantly but it's too late. Because now he's got their attention, and two men can see it's the same lad who stripped them in cards near Rostov once and then returned all their belongings. As for Eaze, he's watching him silently with his head tilted to his side and then he nods to the General as if they were old buddies. His companions are not that quite at this sudden reunion.

\- Long time no see! – they both laugh. – You've become a man now, kid! What's up with the arm? Tough luck. Not so easy to play cards now, huh?

They've grown older. It's natural for the vagrants they are, though both are still at their early thirties.

They're not so full of self-confidence and joy as he remembers them to be. But it's also understandable, since the ringleader of this company and the source of this feeling has been withdrawn from them for a few years now.

They wouldn't have caused Allen's emotions to go turbulent if not for Eaze who's still gazing at him silently, intently.

Answering the men's remarks, the General is staring at the boy too and it seems to him that they're very much alike. Though actually they have little in common – but you cannot explain it to your emotions that easily.

Just like, try as you may, you cannot explain to Eaze what happened. Because Allen knows for sure that any ill words about Mana won't matter to himself either.

And he cannot say that he made an attempt, hell, he went out of his way to try and bring Tykki back to them, so it's not his fault that it's come to what it's come.

This excuse sounds too childish even for the General himself.

Certainly, it's doubtful, it's rather doubtful, it's highly doubtful that Tykki meant for Eaze even half as much as Mana meant for Allen. At this moment Allen struggles not to believe that a child of Noah could take care of a human child, and at the same time he can't wait his old acquaintances to get off the train.

Tykki's absence, as crazy as it sounds, is tangible in the present company. Even in the two men's chattering sometimes pauses arise, and all four of them seem to wait for somebody to fill in, but there isn't anybody to do so.

Allen sighs with relief when they declare at last that their station is next, and can only hope that Eaze won't break his silence. So he even takes the boy's present (it seems to be the same one he could have received back then) and almost doesn't grimace upon seeing the late General Yeegar's name. Honestly, Eaze will be safer without this button. One never knows when he can meet another person who's able to recognize it and Eaze is just a child, he doesn't need it (General Walker forgets in his Christian mercy that he wasn't any older while winning a war).

Already at the platform, the younger boy at last speaks the words that Allen's been dreading all this time:

\- Brother, do you remember there was another one with us, the name's Tykki? He's disappeared, we haven't seen him for a long time. Do you know by chance where he's now?

22.02.2008


End file.
